Dreams Never Come True
by Mjgoose
Summary: Nora has been having weird dreams... Should she follow them? Should she believe in them? Should she tell Patch about them? Or should she just keep them secret? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am finally back, sorry it took me so long to update, we have been really busy in school and I haven't been able to write much… so I hope this new story it is called 'Dreams Never Come True' Nora has been having weird dreams… and well you will find out the rest as the story goes on… Oh I don't think Rixon will be in this one ):**

There were people following me… following me wherever I went, If I would run, they would run faster so they could keep up with me.

I tried hiding behind buildings, but it was no use. They found me, and almost killed me. I was thankful that a police man walked by right when they were about to stab me.

I ran away, it didn't matter how far I ran, they would always catch up to me they were faster than me, they knew where I would run though.

After a long time of running and not hearing footsteps behind me I started to slow down. Then the footsteps started up again, I ran harder than I ever have, the sky was getting darker and I could barely tell if I was on the sidewalk. The footsteps were getting closer, and closer, I ran harder and harder, but it was no use they just kept following me, no matter how many times I tried to lose them they just kept coming.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" I heard a person say for the millionth time. Right after the person said that thunder roared in the sky. Then about a mile ahead of me a bright streak of lightning soared in the sky, I saw many buildings ahead of me, and thought that if I could run for just a little longer I could get to safety. I ran, and ran but it seemed like the buildings weren't getting any closer.

I started feeling a few droplets of rain on my skin, it was as cold as ice, but it just made me run faster. As I ran faster the sidewalk started becoming more and more slippery, and the footsteps were starting to fade, so I started to slow down a little.

As I got to a walking pace, I could hear the footsteps starting to run. I started to run, but I slipped on the sidewalk.

The footsteps were getting closer, and slowing down. I tried getting up, but all of a sudden there were hands on my wrists.

"So this is the girl that you were talking about?" The person coming toward me asked.

"Yea, this is her." The person holding me to the wet pavement said. The voice was familiar, but I couldn't put a finger to it.

Then a large streak of lightning appeared in the sky. I saw the person restraining me.

He was dressed in all black, and many raindrops were dropping off of his jet black hair onto my collarbone.

Patch.

**So how did you like this chapter? I know it is only the first chapter, but I hope you like it and want me to go on… But I got a question for you and it might be hard for you to answer but…**

**Which did you like better?**

**Temptest or**

**Who to trust.**

**Less than three**

**You've just had the upmost imponderable joy of reading mjgoose which makes you like… a goose?**

**And I will see you next time on whatever this is that I am doing with my time.**

**Kthxbai**

**Love **

**Mjgoose (Molly)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is the second chapter… and I lied… Rixon is involved… just a little though… So thank you all for reviewing I really get a kick out of that… oh and by the way you should watch Red Riding Hood because Patch is in it (: his name is Peter in the movie (look on my profile and it has a link so you can see a picture of him) Anyway hope you like this chapter!**

The man kept walking toward me while Patch pinned me down on the damp sidewalk. I caught sight of a blade, a very sharp blade.

"Patch!" I yell at the top of my lungs, "Patch!" I start squirming in Patch's grasp.

He looks down at me and lets go of one of my hands, and starts caressing my forehead. "Nora, Angel, calm down, everything is okay."

I screamed at the top of my lungs as I saw the man with the blade come closer, then a flash of lightning soared in the sky, and I almost saw the person's face, but then the scene changed, I was in a room.

It took me a while to realize where I was.

When my mother was gone I would stay at Patch's place. I woke up in Patch's room, and found Patch standing next to his bed, which I was laying on.

"Angel, are you okay?" he asks, while he sits on the edge of his bed.

"Yea, I'm fine… why?" I ask, while still breathing rapidly from my dream.

"You were calling my name… I thought you were being attacked or something."

I was calling his name? I hadn't talked in my sleep since I was a little kid.

"I'm sorry Patch, it was just a bad dream,"

"Want to tell me what the dream was about?"

I look up at Patch, should I tell Patch that I had a dream about him trying to attack me?

"I uh… just had a nightmare about Rixon coming back." It had been about 6 months since patch sent Rixon to Hell, and once in a while I would have dreams about what Rixon is doing in Hell.

Patch looks down for a moment, and then looks at me. "He's gone forever Nora, he's never coming back you are safe with me."

I nodded, and took the blankets off of me, and headed out to the kitchen to see what Patch made for breakfast. Usually he woke up before me and always made breakfast, but on those rare occasions where I woke up before him I would make him breakfast and then walk around Delphic for a little bit.

I walk into Patch's kitchen, which is only about two strides away from the bedroom. I walk into the kitchen and was blown away with the smell. There was a stack of pancakes along with blueberries, maple syrup and bacon. Usually Patch would make some French toast, or maybe if he was lazy he would make some cereal with banana pieces in it.

"Patch, what's the occasion?" I asked still blown away that he made this just for me.

"I thought that maybe you would like something different." He said grinning that he had pleased me with this amazing breakfast.

I looked at him, and he was looking down at me.

"Patch, I'm not going to be able to eat all of this." I finally say, because there was about 10 pancakes with a whole bowl of blueberries, and two whole plates of bacon.

"I have a surprise for you, but you better eat up first." He says and starts dragging me toward all the food.

I sat on one of the two tables, and Patch sat across from me with the food in between us on a small folding table.

I started off with two pancakes on my plate with a small spoonful of blueberries, with two pieces of bacon. After I finished that I grabbed some more pancakes and bacon. When I finished there was only a few pancakes left over along with a few pieces of bacon. Patch ate the rest.

After we cleaned the dishes I got dressed and we left Patch's house (or hut as I call it). Right when we left his house we strolled the pathways of Delphic, which we usually did on Saturday's. We weren't paying much attention because we were talking but what we didn't notice was that the Ferris wheel was running.

Patch was looking down at me grinning.

"Patch, why is the Ferris wheel running?" I asked, still confused, the Fallen Angels that had the key to the Delphic rides would never operate them on a Saturday.

He looks confused for a second then looks up, "Get behind me Nora." He says.

"Patch?" I ask, confused.

"Now!" He yells at me.

I had a strange sense of déjà vu, it took me a while to realize why this scene was so familiar. But then I finally realized why it was familiar. Six months ago when I had nearly been killed by Rixon, Patch and I were standing in this exact spot, when Rixon came back.

**So how did you like it? Please review and I will post the third chapter up as soon as I can!**

**Kthxbai**

**I will see you next time on whatever this is that I am doing with my time.**

**You've just had the upmost imponderable joy of reading mjgoose which makes you… like a goose?**

**Less than three**

**And I will see you next time on wateever this is that I am doing with my time!**

**Love**

**Mjgoose! (Mo) (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys flashback! This chapter is kind of hard to follow but it starts off with what Crescendo left off with… hope you like this chapter because it took me a while to come up with… anyway… I'm sorry but I have a really busy week this week so I don't think I will be able to update tomorrow or Thursday… sorry ): any who hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush, Hush or it's character's it is all Becca Fitzpatrick's.**

(6 months ago)

"Were you the one who killed my dear friend Chauncey Langeais?"

Hank looked at me, I couldn't look into Hank's eyes, knowing that he gave birth to me, and if I didn't tell him what he wanted he would kill me.

In my pocket I had the keys to the Jeep, but should I leave without Patch?

_Angel, it's okay, I will escape you leave, I will catch up to you._

"No," I said, answering both Hank and Patch.

_Angel, don't tell him anything_

"Huh, isn't that something," Hank crossed his arms over his chest, "then who did?"

I figured that this was my only chance to escape, Hank had his hands crossed over his chest and was about three feet away from me, and Patch was in the corner of the room.

I darted for the door, the only person I had to get by was Hank, and if I ran as fast as I could I maybe just slightly could get to the door.

I put my hand on the doorknob right when I was about to open the door, Hank grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Where are you going?" He asks and puts a hand over my chest.

_Shit, now I really was trapped._

"Barnabas—"

"Don't start, you little Guardian Angel" Hank flicked out something from his pocket, a knife, and put it to my neck.

"If you don't tell me anything then your little Angel get's it." He says.

_Angel, stay still he doesn't have the guts to do it._

Great so I was just supposed to stand here and see if I die… that's an excellent plan.

"No talk, okay." I felt the blade dig deeper into my skin, I felt him cut some skin open, and some fresh blood was going down my neck.

"I didn't kill Chauncey, I jumped off the rafter that night and he jumped after me, he killed himself."

I felt Hank ease up, then the blade was off of my skin, and his arm was off of my chest. The Nephilim men let Patch go, Patch embraced me with a long hug.

Patch grabbed my hand, and we turned to where we had last seen Hank and the Nephilim men, only they weren't there. The only thing was a crumpled paper ball slowly falling to the earth. I opened it and found a note. Right when I was about to read it, it disappears.

"Patch, what happened to the note?" I ask still looking at where it was.

"What note?" He asks confused.

I swing back and look at him, "the note that was flying in the air," I say, did he not notice the note?

Patch came close to me and put a hand on my forehead. "Nora, I think you have a fever, we better get out of here and get you home." He says and starts dragging me toward the door.

"Patch I'm fine," I really was fine, maybe just a little dizzy. I felt on my collar bone for Patch's necklace with my ring on it. But it wasn't there.

"Patch, where is your necklace?" I ask, as we are heading to the front of Delphic's entrance, we had just passed the Ferris Wheel.

"I gave it to you at your house and you put it on." We kept holding hands, he didn't really care that I lost his necklace.

_Looking for something?_

My body went stiff at the sound of that voice. Patch kept walking, he didn't realize that I had stopped walking.

"Nora what's—" Patch looked at me for a second, then saw something far behind me.

"Patch?" I ask, afraid of looking behind me afraid of what who I would see.

"Get behind me Nora," Patch growls.

"Patch?" I ask again.

"Now!"

Quickly before he could yell at me again I go behind him, about 20 feet away from us was a tall dirty blonde, with a hawk nose.

Rixon.

**Cliffhanger! (again) sorry I love cliffhangers, well only when I do it not when other people do it… so what did you think? Is it what you expected or not? Please review, and I will see you next time on whatever this is that I am doing with my time… alright bye!**

**You've just had the almost imponderable joy of reading mjgoose which makes you… like a goose?  
kthxbai**

**Less than three**

**Love**

**Mjgoose (Molly) (Mo) (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated for a while but I had vacation. I wrote as many chapters as I could, and this is actually two chapters I combined them into one because they were to short… so here you are and I hope you enjoy!**

"I sent you to hell, what are you doing?" Patch growls.

"You sent me to the gates of hell, you didn't really send me to hell."

"You're going to wish I had sent you to hell when I get done with you"

Patch started marching toward Rixon, I quickly grabbed a snip it of his black shirt.

"Patch don't do this, I mean not here anyway." I whisper to him.

He swings around and looks at me with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about Nora? Do you even hear yourself? This guy nearly killed you, and you don't want me to send him to where he should have been all along." He yells at me.

For some reason I didn't want Rixon to be sent to hell. I knew he had almost killed me but isn't it time to forgive and forget? Wait… did I just say that? Something was wrong.

"Rixon get out of my head!" I yell, he is still about twenty feet away from us and looks like he hasn't moved a muscle.

He smiles a devilish smile.

"Love, I was just trying to persuade you to give me another chance."

I look up at Patch.

"Go ahead and send him to hell, I'll be in the Jeep." I say and head to Delphic's entrance.

As I walk away I can hear Patch and Rixon talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying. As I get to the outside of Delphic it takes me a while to find the Jeep, because no streetlights are on and it is almost pitch black out… and well it doesn't help that it is a BLACK Jeep Commander. Then I remembered that I had a spare key in my pajama pants, I clicked the panic button then I realized that the Jeep was only a few car spaces away from me.

As I head over to the Jeep I open the passenger door and just relax.

It felt good to relax, after the week that I've had. I imagined Patch and I snuggled up on the couch watching a movie.

Then I heard a click, and I was sucked out of my dream.

"You move you die."

_Stay calm, stay calm_ I told myself even though I was freaking out inside. In the distance I could tell Patch was coming, he was running, maybe he could get here before the psychopath behind me blew my head off.

Patch opened the driver's side door and looked at me.

"Nora, are you okay? You look like you have just seen a ghost."

Then I crash my body against his. He was with me and could protect me from the psychopath who was right behind me.

I didn't realize I was crying until Patch's shirt was all wet.

"Nora, it is okay, Rixon is gone he is never coming back." He says as he strokes my hair.

I knew Rixon was gone but did Patch not see the psychopath in the back seat?

"I know he is gone, but…"

"What is it Angel?"

I look up at Patch, "Don't you see that psychopath in the back seat?"

He looks in the backseat and then back at me with a worried look.

"Nora… There is nobody there…"

I looked in the backseat and saw a gun pointed at me, then saw a bright flash, out of reflex I closed my eyes and ducked.

"Angel?"

I open my eyes and realized I hadn't died. In fact there was no bullet in me, no blood was visible, and no open wounds… then what really happened?

"Are you okay?" Patch asks and then puts his hand on my forehead.

Wasn't someone in the backseat? Or was I just making a fool of myself in front of Patch?

"Nora, calm down, I'm taking you home. Close your eyes and we will be at your house soon."

I nod and settle back in the passenger seat and close my eyes.

**What do you think? I know Nora is being somewhat schizophrenic but there is a story behind it and you will find out later… I hope…. Anyway the next chapter should be up soon… probably today sometime unless… I feel lazy and not write… just kidding I write no matter what…. So please review and I will see you next time on whatever this is that I am doing with my time… alright bye XD**

**You've just had the almost imponderable joy of reading mjgoose which makes you like… a goose?  
Alright bye!**

**Less than three **

**Love**

**Mjgoose (Molly/Mo) XD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I meant to update a few days ago I just haven't had the time… This is a sad chapter… so, it's pretty long, if you want to read some of my other stories I have a link on my profile, and don't forget to leave a comment! So anyway please review!**

Chapter 6 (present day)

_Rixon is gone, he is never coming back, _Patch's voice echoed in my head. He was right, once you were in hell you couldn't get out. One thing that I was pretty sure about, was that Rixon had my ring, and there was no way getting it back.

"Patch?" I ask.

"What?" He growls, I mean he actually growls at me.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"An Archangel is coming down from Heaven." He whispers "that Ferris Wheel is the only one in the world that Archangels can travel down from."

"But why is an Archangel coming down from Heaven now?" I ask.

"He probably wants to talk to me about something."

"Then why am I behind you?"

"Well, I was… uh… supposed to get rid of you a while ago… but instead I fell in love with you." He says.

"Wow, Patch. I can't believe you did such a stupid thing."

He turns so that he was facing me. "A stupid thing? I saved you from getting killed. And you call that stupid?"

"Yeah, but Patch, you could be sent to hell for not obeying the Archangels rule."

"It doesn't matter as long as I am with you." He says.

I roll my eyes, "Patch, I do love you but, you just did the stupidest thing, you will be sent to hell, and I will never see you again." A tear fell from my eye, thinking of life without Patch.

"Angel, I can't live without you, that is why I didn't kill you."

"Well, congratulations Patch, you are going to be sent to hell for the rest of eternity." I say and start walking away from him.

I was walking away from Patch when I walked into something. I looked up and found a really tall man that had many hairs under his nose and on his chin. He also had eyes that were blacker than Patch's.

"You must be Gabriel." I say, Patch had told me about a few Archangels, mostly about Gabriel who was tall and scruffy looking.

"Ah, so Patch has told you about me has he?"

He looks down at me like I am a tiny ant, and actually Gabriel looks like he is 7' feet tall.

"Yeah, I guess, I really haven't paid much attention to what he says anymore."

_Angel, what the hell are you doing?_

Patch says in my head.

I swirl around on my heel to face Patch, who was about 15 feet away from me. "I'm showing him that I don't need you in my life anymore!"

I swirl back around with tears in my eyes "excuse me" I say to Gabriel. As I run past him and to the entrance of Delphic.

Once I got outside of Delphic I was headed to the Jeep, but then I realized that I shouldn't ride home in Patch's Jeep. Or should I? Should I show him a lesson?

No. I shouldn't. I left the parking lot of Delphic on foot. After about ten minutes of walking I was in downtown Coldwater. If it took me this long just to walk this far then it was going to take me a few hours just to get to my house.

I found a bus stop bench and sat on it. It seemed as though I had traveled miles just to get here.

Then I felt a large pain in my stomach, I looked down and found a knife in the square of my stomach. I tried to take the knife out, but it hurt when I would just touch it.

"Help!" I tried yelling, but it barely came out as a small whisper, soon I fell to the hard sidewalk.

I kept trying to take the knife out, but it would just make the whole pain feel even worse.

I tried one last time to try and take the knife out, I slid it out a little from my stomach, only about an inch was out. Finally I tried with all of my strength to pull the rest of the knife out, it took a few tries but it finally came out, it was all covered in blood, then I through the knife out into the street.

I put my arms over the wound from the blood from flowing, it had stained my whole pajama top. No matter how long my arms where over the wound the blood wouldn't stop flowing.

It had to have been about ten minutes since I took the knife out, but blood was still coming out of my stomach. I had gotten the shakes, and my whole body was turning numb, I don't think I would be conscious much longer.

The blood just wouldn't stop flowing, my vision was almost all blurred, but I was able to see a car park in front of me… finally someone was going to help me.

"Nora?" Someone asks.

"Help!" I try yelling but it comes out as a whisper.

I felt someone's hands under me, and then they lift me up into a car, and close the door. I start freaking out, whose car was I in? Then I saw the driver's side door open, and saw someone get in.

"Patch… what are… you doing?" I ask in between gasps of air.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He asks.

"There was a knife… in my stomach." I say, but then I realized no blood was coming out of my stomach.

Patch looks at me strangely, "Nora, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not, there was a knife in my stomach."

"Aren't you kind of glad there isn't a knife in your stomach?" He asks.

I roll my eyes, "Yes of course I am, but there was a knife in my stomach it felt so real, not like any of the others." _Shit_, now I was supposed to tell him that I have had strange visions of me being killed.

"Want to tell me about 'all the others?'"

_Not really, _I think to myself, he's going to think I'm crazy. "You will laugh at me." I look out the window.

He puts my face in between his hands and makes me look at him, "I will never laugh at you." He says.

I nod, and then embrace him with a large hug, "I know, I'm just afraid."

He breaks away from the hug and looks me in the eye, "Afraid of what?"

I look down, "You."

**What did you think? I know it's kind of weird… but I couldn't think of anything... Soo… please review and I will see you next time on whatever this is that I am doing with my time… alright bye!**

**You've just had the almost imponderable joy of reading mjgoose which makes you like… a goose?  
Less than three!**

**Kthxbai.**

**Love**

**Mjgoose (Molly/Mo)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys this is a really short chapter, I had a really good idea, but I didn't know how to make a long chapter of it… I thought I should have a lot of taking in it, but then when I re-read it, it was really boring… so I deleted quite a bit… anyway this talks a little about if the 'visions' are real or not… so I hope you enjoy! (:**

"What do you mean you are afraid of me?" He asks.

"Well, it seems like every time you leave me, and then suddenly return these weird visions come." I remember I had told Patch about the visions a few months ago, he told me I should go to a doctor if they came back again, so I pretended that I didn't have them anymore.

"Why didn't you tell me they came back?"

"'Cause I was embarrassed," I say ashamed.

"Embarrassed of what?"

I look up at him, with tears in my eyes, "Patch, you don't know what's like, every time they come, it feels like I'm dying."

"Nora, as long as you are with me-"

"Don't you say that I will be safe, because you don't know that, when I was in your hands Rixon came back, Hank tried killing me. So you have no idea, if I will be safe." I interrupt him.

"Nora, I try as hard as I can, I'm not perfect."

"Patch, it seems like I'm in more danger when I'm around you."

He looks down, "it may be true, but I'm trying my best."

I give him a hug, "Patch I know you are trying your best, but you can't help being around me."

"Actually I can."

"Are you saying that, you are not going to be around me anymore?" I finally break away from the hug and look him in the eye.

"It's only best for you." He says.

"Patch, the longest I was away from you, I thought I was stabbed and was going to die, until you came by, and then the vision was gone."

"Nora, I think I need to take you to a doctor."

"No! Patch, I am absolutely—" I was just about to finish the sentence when I saw something really shiny in the middle of the street, it was thick, and sharp.

The knife.

**Big Cliffy (: Sooo what did you think? All though it was pretty short… anyway please leave a comment and I will see you next time on whatever this is that I am doing with my time… alright bye!**

**You've just had the almost imponderable joy of reading mjgoose which makes you like… a goose?**

**Kthxbai!**

**Love**

**Molly! (Mo)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I have been really busy so I haven't been able to update lately… but here I am and here this chapter is… It is kind of a weird chapter… anyway please enjoy this chapter and please review.**

The knife? But wasn't the knife just a vision? Wait… that's why it felt so real, because I actually had the object… or at least I think I had the object. Patch must have sensed something was wrong because he followed my gaze and looked directly at the knife, and then he looked back at me.

"Angel is something wrong?" He asks.

As he talks I'm still not able to take my eyes off of the knife.

"Patch, you don't see it?" I ask still looking at the knife.

"See what Nora? All I see is a dirty street."

This makes me almost angered, is this another vision? Why can't Patch see the knife? It is in the smack dab middle of the street!

This almost made me want to cry… why didn't Patch see the damn knife?

So instead of talking to Patch about the knife I opened the passenger door, got out, then slammed the door shut.

I walked around the Jeep and onto the street.

I kneeled down and examined the knife, it was not as sharp as a butcher's knife, but still pretty sharp. It also had a green handle with a few three leaf clovers on it.

After examining it for a little bit and realizing that there was no visible blood on it I picked it up. I was about to walk away but then I heard a car honk, I looked over at the Jeep, and it stood still, I could see Patch looking at me through the tinted windows, so I know he wasn't the one honking his horn.

I looked down the street and saw in the far distance that there was a car coming toward me. But I saw that every second it was slowly speeding up, in less than a minute it was only a few yards away from me, two minutes ago I could barely see it's highlights from the end of the road.

"Nora!" I can hear Patch yell in the distance.

Out of instincts I put the knife in front of me and pointed it toward the car, or should I say semi that was coming closer to me every second.

As it came closer and closer I could hear Patch yelling my name over and over again, but it didn't stop the semi-truck from coming any closer. I kept my eyes open waiting for my life to flash before my eyes like what always happens in movies, but it never came, as the truck came about one foot away from me in disappeared in thin air.

"Nora!" I hear Patch yell, and then I could feel his body over mine, and we were on the edge of the street.

"What just happened?" I asked out of breathe whipping the hair out of my face.

"You nearly got hit by a semi that's what happened… what were you thinking anyway?" He growls.

Then I realize that the knife that I had in my hand had saved me from the semi… I looked in my hand, which was clenched, but found that the knife wasn't in it. I looked all over, but I couldn't find it.

The knife knew when I was going to die.

**So what did you think? If you like this story you can read some of my other stories at www(dot)mollys-stories(dot)webs(dot)com… its my own stories and nothing like my fanfiction… oh and please leave a comment in the guestbook… anyway I will see you next time on whatever this is that I am doing with my time… alright bye!**

**You've just had the most imponderable joy of reading mjgoose which makes you like… a goose?**

**Kthxbai.**

**Teehee.**

**Love**

**Mjgoose (Molly)**

**P.S. Please visit my website!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been able to update as much as I liked but thank you to all who review, I don't know how much to thank you, you are the reason I write.. anyway shortish chapter… hope you like it!**

We were rolling up to my driveway.

Apparently Patch had seen the truck coming toward me but he didn't see me holding the knife. But then when he pulled me out of the way he didn't see the truck.

"Do you want me to check your house?" Patch asks me sincerely.

"No, you won't see anything." I say looking down at the bottom of the car.

"Nora, Angel, do you want me to stay the night with you?"

"No its fine, I'll call you if I have any problems."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm." I say as I open the passenger door, get out and head to the front door.

Once I open the door I wave good bye to Patch and go upstairs to take a shower.

While in the shower I think of the weird visions… maybe they were premonitions of ways I was going to die…

When I had that dream about Patch… maybe Patch was in a cult I didn't know about? Maybe him and his cult want to kill me for some reason? No Patch is too nice to be in a cult.

A gun… maybe I'd get shot by Rixon like my dad? No, Rixon is in Hell there is no way you can escape Hell.

A knife… maybe I'll get stabbed to death? But everyone that hated me was in Hell… well except Marcie.

A car… maybe I'll get ran over by a car, maybe by Marcie…

But wasn't there something else? I could have sworn there was something else…

Once I got out of the shower I realized that I was in the farmhouse all alone. Maybe I should invite someone over so I wouldn't be all alone… Patch? No, he just left. What about Vee? She must feel like I have been abandoning her, so I decided to call her up.

After about four or five rings I got her voicemail.

"Hey Vee, do you wanna stay the night at the farmhouse? Call me back." I said into the phone and then hung up. I was almost tempted to call Patch, but then I thought that he should have some time alone. I bet he's just sick and tired of me and he's probably gambling at Bo's arcade.

So once I was in my pajama's I made a cup of hot chocolate and relaxed on the couch in the living room. I clicked on the TV and watched until I finally drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up it was around midnight I put the hot chocolate cup in the sink and headed up to my room. I laid on my bed and fell asleep immediately.

The next thing I know is someone shaking my shoulders.

"Nora, Nora wake up." They cooed.

I opened my eyes just a crack, just enough to see a knife going into the middle of my neck. Blood was gushing everywhere on my pillows on my blankets, on my skin. I didn't even have enough energy to get my hands to my neck to stop the bleeding I was losing air so fast. As I was drifting into the world of unconsciousness I began to think, maybe I shouldn't have ruled out that Patch was in a cult after all.

**Didn't see that coming did you? Anyway thank you for reading and I will see you next time on whatever this is that I am doing with my time… alright bye!**

**You've just had the almost imponderable joy of reading mjgoose which makes you like… a goose?**

**Kthxbai**

**Less than three**

**Love**

**Molly**

**P.S check out .com if you have some free time I would really appreciate it**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been able to update as much as I would hope... but here a short chapter that well doesn't tell you who stabbed Nora, but someone saves her and you will be suprised.**

I was running out of air... Why hadn't I died yet? Shouldn't all the air be out of my lungs by now?

Kill me already! My lungs are bursting and its making me feel like my chest is exploding!

I don't want to suffer! Please just kill me now!

"Nora, Nora are you okay?" I hear a faint voice say.

"Get... away... from...me!" I said gasping for air every second I could.

"Nora, we have to get you to the hospital right now!" I hear the voice say, then i could feel their hands under my neck and knee's.

The one time I don't pay attention to a vision, it may cause me my life.

The person put me in some type of vehicle.

While on the way to the hospital I started thinking about who could have stabbed me and who could have found me bleeding to death in my room.

"Alright Nora we are at the hospital."

Finally! It felt like forever.

I heard a door by my head open.

Then I could see a faint light, it came closer and when it came closer it got brighter it was so bright that I had to close my eyes... but wait my eyes were already closed.

"Nora don't leave me!"

What was happening? The light has tooken up almost all of my vision, I couldn't see anything else but this light.

"Nora, you are the only thing I have left!"

The light took up my whole vision, and I could barely hear the voice anymore.

"Nora don't leave me! Your Mom died in a car accident in New York when she was an a business trip."

Mom died?

"Nora, honey it's your father."

My Dad...

**Told you that you wouldn't expect it... anyway I will see you next time on whatever this is that I am doing with my time... alright bye!**

**You've just had the almost imponderable joy of reading mjgoose which makes you like... a goose?**

**Kthxbai.**

**Love **

**Mjgoose (Molly/Mo)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update, but i finally came up with something good, anyway this is a long chapter, but this tells you a few things about Nora's attacker! I hope you like it! **

My Dad... Rixon had killed him.

_Clear! _

_I hear a faint voice yell. I am running out of air, my lips won't open and my nose won't take in any oxygen._

Rixon was in Hell, Patch had sent him there.

_Clear! _

_The voice says again._

And Patch, I don't know where he is.

_Clear!_

I can feel pain in my chest as electricity strikes my lungs and heart.

Then, I take in a big gulp of air as my lips can open and my nose can take in oxygen. I can fell my body, I can move my fingers.

Almost immediately I put my hand over my wound on my neck. I can feel a small dent in my neck.

A doctor comes into view.

"Hello Nora, my name is Doctor Greenwood, but you can call me Doctor G, anyway, you lost about 55 percent of your blood, you are lucky to be alive." He said to me. Doctor G had jet black hair and blue eyes, he also had fairly white skin.

"How, how am I alive?" I ask him.

"Well, there was someone very kind who took you here before you could blead to death." He says.

I just remembered that... He said that he was my dad. Was he really or was he just saying that?

"When can I go home?" I ask him, almost feeling homesick.

"We are going to have you under survailance for a few days and then you can go home. But you will have to take it easy for a few days." He says looking me straight in the eyes. Something was wrong, he looked so familiar, but I couldn't put a finger on it.

"Okay, thank you Doctor." I say, and I stick out my hand to shake his hand, which he does. But there is something on his left hand and it looks like a scar, almost like mine. But there is something that I also noticed... On his right shoulder he had something branded on him that was very familiar to me. The black hand emblem.

**:O cliffhanger! Haha sucks for you you have to wait until the next chapter to see who Nora thinks attacked her! Oh and do you guys think you know who this Doctor G is? If you think you know leave it in the comments and I would like to see if you are right! Anyway thank you for reviewing and I will see you next time on whatever this is that I am doing with my time... alright bye!**

**You've just had the almost imponderable joy of reading mjgoose which makes you like... a goose?**

**Less than three**

**Love,**

**Mo!**

**P.S. if you like my stories than you can read more of them at .com!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a long long time, but I decided its better late then never right? Well here is a chapter I hope you like it, it took me a long time to write it and I promise it won't take me 3 months to write the next chapter... I just need some inspiration so if you would please leave me a comment on how you think the story is going I would be glad to hear it... Thanks ahead of time.**

he Black Hand Emblem, the birthmark (well i think it was a birthmark anyway) that people mistook by a scar... The fact that he looked faintly like Patch... Doctor Greenwood was all of those things, but he's a Doctor, he would probably have a lot of scars cause he deals with knives everyday. And perhaps when he was a teenager he was rebelious, and got a tatoo that looked a little like that Black Hand Emblem.

But what happened right before I blacked out... Something about my mom, and something about my dad. Something along the lines of my dad was dead, and my mom was alive. Or was it the other way around?

I got up from the hospital bed, and I was really sore. I realized there was an IV stuck to my arm, so I had to carry a stupid IV around with me. I went to open the door, which Doctor Greenwood had closed when he left, and realized that I couldn't open it. Maybe it was because I was weak.

So, I tried again, but again I couldn't open it. I tried opening it with both hands and realized the door was locked. I kept trying to open the door but it still wouldn't open. I knew I was weak, but I slammed my shoulder against the door. Who was I thinking I was? A super strong person? I slumped against the wall, I was getting more tired every moment, and the fact that I slammed my shoulder against the door didn't help much either.

I lay down on the floor, breathing in and out deeply.

"Patch," I barely get out his name. Why isn't he here?

"Nora?" I heard someone in the corner of the room, which by the way was out of my sight asked.

I could barely tilt my head up to see who it was.

"Huh?" My head was getting dizzy.

"Nora, are you okay?" I heard a kind voice that was sort of familiar come across the room.

The room was spinning, I couldn't tell if I was going to pass out or not.

I was taking deep breathes in and out, I could barely breathe and I was going to black out any second.

I didn't even care who the person in the room was just as long as he could get me out of here.

"Patch?" I breathed, "Dad?" I breathed, "Dr. Greenwood?"

"Wrong, wrong, and wrong."

I barely had enough air to say another name, but I gulped some air into my lungs so I could say one last name.

"Vee?" I asked.

"Wow Nora, I can't believe you forgot about your own Father."

**So how did you like it? New chapter? Or should I just end it here I would love to hear what you guys think.. Love you all and hope you add this to your favourites... and i will see you next time on whatever this is that I am doing with my time... alright bye!**

**You've just had the most imponderable joy of reading mjgoose which makes you like... a goose?**

**Kthxbai.**

**Teehee**

**Less than three**

**Love**

**Molly (Mo)**


	12. Chapter 12

**So guys, thanks for the comments, I really love reading the comments anyway this is chapter 12 and hope you guys like it, I might put up another one tonight, depending on how fast I'm willing to write.. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, more will be coming soon (I hope)**

My father? Didn't I ask if it was my dad?

But then something came to my mind. My biological dad.

"Hank?" I asked with my last breathe.

"Wow, you are one smart girl." Was the last thing I heard before the whole room turned black.

"Patch?" I called out, I was at Delphic in the tunnels.

I was running for some reason. But then it hit me. Literally! It knocked me down on back.

"Angel, what are you running from?" Patch asked from above me. There was some light coming from the ceiling so I could see his face, his black hair and orbs.

I look behind me, I could hear heavy footsteps coming from a few yards back.

"Patch, who is back there?" I ask, while getting up at the same time.

"I have no idea, come on lets get out of here." He says grabbing my hand, while we're running the person behind us speeds up, and then all of a sudden we can't here them anymore.

"You can run, but you can't hide." There voice echoed to the end of the tunnel, which seemed like it went on forever.

Patch had stopped running, and stepped in front of me and grabbed my other hand. "I'm going to go back there, you go on ahead."

"Patch, I'm not going without you!" Then, he wrapped me in a hug. I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands around my waist.

"Its for the best Angel." He said to my hair. Then all of a sudden we heard the footsteps come toward us, faster than before. He let go of the hug and ran toward the footsteps.

I started running the opposite direction that Patch was running. But it kept on dragging on and on. I wasn't sure when it would stop. After about ten minutes of going straight my legs were starting to get tired. The footsteps were still behind me, they had never stopped. But what happened to Patch?

After about ten more minutes of running, I thought that I was stargting to see an end because it started turning brighter. Every few minutes it would get even brighter than it did before.

Then, I was surrounded by the light... I think surrounded by the light was worse than being trapped by darkness. I didn't know what I was up and down or right and left.

I started walking farther into the light but it felt like I was going back to the darkness... I didn't know what to do.

So I screamed at the brightness.

**So what did you think? Did you like it? Tell me what you think in the doobly doo down there.. and I will see you next time on whatever this is that I am doing with my time... alright bye!**

**You've just had the almost imponderable joy of reading mjgoose which makes you like... a goose?**

**Less than three**

**kthxbai**

**Love,**

**Molly (Mo)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I tried making this a long chapter because you guys haven't had a long chapter in a while, but I hope you like this chapter... I dont have much to say other than please review, the more reviews the more I feel like writing... Anyway thanks again every one of you who read my story. And here is chapter 13.**

I jolted up.

And took deep breathes in and out.

"Are you okay Angel?" I heard a familiar voice say. I realized that I was in my room, and saw Patch in the doorway.

"Patch? What happened? The tunnell -"

"Nora, let me talk... Wait what? What was that you were saying about the tunnells?"

"The tunnells, when we were running away from someone who was trying to kill us, and you sacrificed yourself." I say, but as I say it, it feels like it didn't happen.

"Nora," Patch says while walking over to my bed. "You've been having visions of you dying." He says while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Are they gonna happen in real life?" I ask, because they all fealt like they were real.

"There is no way of knowing. But a few of them actually are real." Patch whispters.

I wracked my brain for all of the weird dreams I have had. "Which ones?"

"Well," Patch looks down, "there was something where someone came in your room in the middle of the night and stabbed you in the neck"

I reached to where I was stabbed, it was in the middle of my neck. There was a few bumps, they were probably stitches. "Who did it?"

"Nora before you say anything, the part where you were in the hospital was real too." He looked down. "Hank was trying to kill you so he drugged you, the IV actually had poison in it."

"How did I get out of the hospital?" I ask, while Patch is still looking at my sheets and not looking at me.

He took a deep breathe in, "You see Nora, the hospital wasn't real, Hank had controlled your mind, so you were actually at his house."

I could tell the way he wasn't looking at me something was wrong.

I put his face in my hands and made him look at me. "Patch, what is it that you aren't telling me?"

Patch looked down again, and then looked into my eyes.

"Angel, your Dad took you to Hank's house thinking it was a hospital too."

"Wait, how do you know that my dad took me to Hank's house?"

"Well, Angel, I am your Guardian Angel, I know everything you do." He says, but for some reason I knew he wasn't telling the truth.

"Patch, what is it that you aren't telling me?" I say. But he just keeps ignoring me. He is just staring at my blank wall.

"Fine, if you aren't gonna tell me I will just go to Hank's house and mabe he will tell me." I say getting up from the bed and heading out my bedroom door. I realize that I have my sweats on, but It's not like I'm really going to Hank's I just want Patch to talk to me and tell me what is going on.

_**Nora.**_

I hear a voice call, I realize that it wasn't out loud it was in my head.

_**Don't go, I'm in enough trouble I don't want you to get hurt or get killed.**_

I just pretended I didn't hear his voice and kept on walking. I got to the door and realized that I didn't have a car to get me to Hank's. I sat down on the porch steps.

"Are you happy Patch?" I ask the air, even though i know he can here me from my room. "Are you happy I'm not going to Hank's?"

"Angel, I need to tell you something." I jolted, I was expecting him to speak in my head. I looked right behind me and saw Patch standing in the doorway. He came over to where I was sitting and sat right beside me.

This time Path made eye contact with my when he spoke. "I was the Doctor at Hank's house, Hank said that he was going to kill you, so I wanted to see you once more in case you did die. He had no idea that I was there. And I couldn't take you because Hank would know, and you would die, more painfully, and I would have to watch, and I didn't want to do that."

I knew that the Doctor had looked a lot like Patch.

"But Patch-"

"Nora I'm not done," He interupts. "I also saw you in your bedroom bleeding to death, and I did take you to a hospital, but Hank controlled my mind... He turned into an Archangel so he can control my mind." He says still holding my gaze. "Are you mad?" He asks.

How could I be mad? It wasn't his fault. "No." I say, and he wraps me in a hug."

"Good, because I have one more thing to tell you." He breaks away from the hug.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I stabbed you in the neck."

**So what did you think? Did you like it? What do you think is gonna happen next? Anyway please leave a comment in the doodly- doo and i will see you next time on whatever this is that I am doing with my life alright bye!**

**You've just had the almost imponderable joy of reading mjgoose which makes you like... a goose?**

**less than three**

**kthxbai**

**Love**

**Molly (Mo)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated quite as often as I would have liked to but I have been very busy lately, sorry if there are little spelling mistakes I wrote half of this on my ipod. but if you are waiting for more chapters I have two others writen and I will get them up as soon as I can, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it doesn't include a lot of information, but I promise the next chapter will.**

"What?" I say yelling and standing up at the same time. How could Patch do this to me? I started running down the street.

"Angel! Wait, there's more I need to tell you!"

I turn toward my house "Patch how can I trust you? You almost killed me! And you probably wanted me dead! Why did you pretend to love me?"

"Angel none of that was fake I really do love you and I always will!"

"How do I know that Patch? You almost killed me and now you are saying you didn't mean to. I hate you Jev and I never want to see you again!"

"Nora you will be regretting this." Patch says now in front of me

"Leave me alone Jev." Since I'm mad at him I decided I don't need to call him Patch.

"Don't call me Jev I'm Patch" he says aggressively.

"I don't care what you call yourself I hate you and I never want to see you again"

"Nora calm down he is watching." Patch says lightly he grabs my wrist tightly. "Nora we have to get out of here"

"I'm not going any where with you" I say trying to walk away from him but his grip was so tight I couldn't move anywhere.

"Nora whether you like it or not you are coming with me." he starts dragging me toward his Jeep.

He opens the car door for me, and finally let go of my wrist, I looked to my house trying to guess how long it would take to get to my house before Patch caught me.

"Nora, don't even think about it."

I hated him, I despised him, I never wanted to see him again. Bu I knew he would chase me down if I didn't get in the car with him.

"Thank you." he says politely as I get into the Jeep. It was the first thing that he hasn't growled at me for the last five minutes.

"Whatever." I grumble, I really didn't want to talk to him since he almost killed me, then saved my life.

Patch never even started the car, we just sat there, not talking to each other for the longest time, I finally got really tired of no conversation, so I decided to try and make him talk.

"Patch, why did you almost kill me if ou are my Guardian Angel?" I ask.

He grips the steering wheel, "it's a long story you wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't be able to understand my own death?" I ask.

"It was supposed to be a flesh wound."

"Yeah, sure, I guess if you didn't kill me then you wanted to kill me at Hank's house."

Patch grips the wheel even harder, "Nora, will you just liesten to me?" I could feel tears running down my cheek, and I wanted to get out of the car before Patch saw me, but as I tried to open the door, I realized it was locked.

"Patch open the door." I said looking out of the window. "Patch open the damn door! Patch open the damn damn door! Patch the door!"

"Nora, listen to me." He says putting his hands on my cheeks so I would have to look at him.

He stares in my eyes so intently. "Jut see what I mean." He says and grabs one of my hands that was on the handle and carries it to his shoulder blades and settle my hand on his rough back and the whole world turned black.

**Yeah, so I guess you can guess what the next chapter will be about, anyway did you like the chapter? Let me know in the feedback button thingy ma bob, the more feedback I get the sooner I will update, thanks a lot and I will see you next time on whatever this is that I am doing with my time.**

**Alright Bye!**

**You've just had the almost imponderable joy of reading mjgoose which makes you like... a goose?**

**Less than three.**

**kthxbai**

**love,**

**Mjgoose (Molly)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, thanks for all the amazing comments. Well here is the next chapter and it kind of shows what happened to Nora when she was asleep, it might give you some information, sorry if it doesn't, but I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for the spelling mistakes... and please review and it will inspire me to write!**

I was in my room, I was looking at myself fast asleep. The blankets were rustled all around and my comforter was all the way up to my chin but my toes were exposed.

"Patch you have to do it." I heard a voice downstairs say. I rush downstairs and follow the noise.

I see Patch on the couch, with Scott right beside him. But Scott had been gone for a long time and him and Patch never got along, why are they talking now?

"But Scot, I just can't bring myself to do it. I'm still her Guardian angel and I am supposed to protect her from danger, not cause it."

"She is drugged, she won't feel it, I put a lot of heroine in her so that she wouldn't feel it."

"Heroine?" Patch yells. "Do you know how incredibly dangerous that is? She could get addicted to it!" Patch yells and stands up at the same time. He grabs the collar of Scott's shirt.

"She could be dead right now!" He clenches a fist as about to hit Scott. Then all of a sudden a door creeks open.

Simultaneously Patch and Scott look at where the noise of the door is from. It comes from upstairs from where my room is, and then slowly comes out a drunk and not being able to walk straight drunken me.

"Nora go back to bed." Patch says

"Bu-t I th-i-r-sty." I say drunkily, I say each vowel like it is a word.

Patch runs up the stairs just as the sleepy misses a step and lands in Patch's arms.

"Come on Angel, lets go back to bed." I follow Patch up the stairs and watch that he lays me in my bed and covers me with my comforter and blankets.

The sleepy me falls asleep right away.

Patch stares at the sleepy me, suddenly Scott stands in the doorway.

"Look how beautiful she is when she sleeps." Patch says still not taking his eyes off the sleeping me.

Personally I didn't see it my hair was tanled in a knot, my make-up was smeared all over my face. But if Patch likes it then that's all that matters. Wait what am I saying I am mad at him.

"I don't care how beautiful she is. We have to kill her or we both go to Hell."

"Perhaps you misheard the Archangels Scott, maybe he said if you stab her you go to Hell."

"Dude, it's the black hand, he makes you kill people so you can live."

"Fine," Patch says finally looking at Scott. "You kill her then. I'm not killing my Angel just so I can live." Patch tosses Scott a pocket knife. "Wake up Nora," Patch says quietly from across the room.

Scott catches the pocket knife and flicks it open. He gingerly walks to my bed, he bends down over my head. I walk toward him so I can hear what he says.

"I'm sorry Nora, I killed your father and now I"m killing you, I don't mean to. but if you don't die you will be mad at me forever, and I don't want you to be mad at me, I love you like a sister and I wouldn't want to kill you. But if you were in my position you would kill me. I don't want to go to Hell Nora, you don't either, but at least you get to see your father." He says and then jabs the knife into the center of my neck and then throughout the whole house you could hear a pen drop

**So how did you like it? I might update another chapter today, if I feel like it, anyway please review and I will see you next time on whatever this is that I am doing with my time alright bye!**

**You've just had the almost imponderable joy of reading mjgoose which makes you like... a goose?**

**kthxbai**

**Less than three**

**Love,**

**Mjgoose (Mo)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks again for the amazing comments guys, I really appreciate it, I get a lot of inspiration from those comments, but here is the next chapter, it shows kind of a dangerous side of Patch, I hope you like it too.**

More tears were running down my cheek. "What happened to Scott?" I asked, not wanting to give eye contact to Patch.

"He went to Hell." Patch said blantly.

That just made me cry more. Why did Scott go to Hell? I mean yes he nearly killed me, but as he said he love me like a sister, and that's how I thought of him, like an extended brother.

I tried to open the door again, but it was still locked.

"Patch, can you open the door?" I ask trying to get out of the car before I say anything else.

I heard the click which meant that he un locked the door. I aquickly opened the door and jumped out of the Jeep. I realized we were still by my houseI ran out to the woods (which were right next to my house). I ran deeper iinto the woods even though I had no idea where I was going, all I hoped was that Patch wasn't behind me.

I finally got tired of running after a while and found a tree to rest on. I sat down and slumped down on the trunk of the tree.

"Scott I'm sorry you went to Hell, you were right, I need to die you need to live. I forgive you." Then I felt a breeze and it rustled my hair into some twigs nearby.

I may look and feel like crap but I don't care, Scott is in Hell and its all my fault. Sure it was his fault for almost killing me and not listening to the archangels, but he shouldn't die, he has so much to live for, while I was just sitting here and crying my guts out about the stupidest things.

"Nora?" I hear Patch call out from what I think is about twenty feet away.

I sink down to the ground I don't want Patch to see me, even though I still have a lot of questions for him.

I could hear Patch get closer.

"Nora, I need to talk to you, I know you might hat eme but I promise I will tell you more, you didn't see the whole thing."

"Yeah right," I mumble under my breath. Good thing I have a black shirt on so even if Patch heard my voice he wouldn't be able to find me, unless for some reason Guardian Angels had some type of bat vision.

"Nora, I know you are here, don't make me search this whole forest, don't make me do that! I wil get very angry." Patch yells out, I have never seen Patch this angry, well I heard him. I could sleep out here all night, it doesn't matter if he's mad at me. I could hear Patch go past me, "Fine then Nora, have it your way." I could hear Patch go deeper into the woods. I could barely hear his footsteps any more, so i got up from my hiding place. Just as I got on my feet it felt like something was behind me, as I was about to turn around I felt a hand go over my lips.

"Nora, it is Nora right? Well my name is Diablo, I'm here to save you from the one you call Patch." A heavy Spanish accent said behind me, I could feel his breath tickle my neck. " I'm going to my hand away from your mouth, please don't run away, I'm not going to hurt you but if you run awa the one you call Patch will kill you."

I could feel the rough hand slowly come off my lips.

I was tempted to run because I sensed a bad feeling about Diablo, but for some reason I trusted him.

**Hm... what do you think about Diablo, should Nora trust him? Or should she not? Please review and give me some ideas of what you think is gonna happen next chapter, so I will see you next time on whatever I am doing with my time... alright bye!**

**You've just had an almost imponderable joy of reading mjgoose which makes you like... a goose?**

**kthxbai**

**Love,**

**Mjgoose (Mo)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, thanks for the comments, keep them up I really enjoy reading them they really make me smile. Oh, and many of you have messaged me about a longer chapter and here you got it, a long chapter and I really hope you like it. Please review!**

As we exited the forest, I could hear Patch yell my name very loudly and aggresively.

"Diablo, right? Well what are we supposed to do now?" He was in front of me pacing back and forth.

"That's a good question." He says, and for the first time I saw what he looked like. He has blonde shaggy hair with bright blue eyes, and a hawk nose, he was also really tall, by my guess he was around 6'3.

I heard Diablo start talking in Spanish. I tried to remember some Spanish from freshman year, but he was talking to fast, and the only Spanish I knew was some numbers and letters and only a few statements.

So as Diablo was ranting in Spanish, he occasionally looked back to the forrest."

"Nora, we should get out of here," Diablo says.

"What, do you have a car or something? There is no way we can hide in my house, that's the first place Patch would look."

Diablo curses (in English).

"How did you get here anyway, are you like my new Guardian Angel or something?" I ask, because he did look somewhat like a Guardian Angel.

"Yeah," Diablo says, "I'm your new Guardian Angel." He is still going back and forth.

"You soulnd like you don't know what your doing." I say.

"I know what I'm doing!" He yells, and crosses over to me. "If you think you can do better why don't you go into that forest and beat up that supid ass lover you call Patch!"

My jaw drops. "Your my Guardian Angel your supposed to protect me from danger, not cause it!" I spit at him. It takes me a while to realize where I have heard that from, and then it came to me, Patch said that to me before Scott stabbed the knife in my neck.

"You must really miss Patch, you're starting to sound like him." Diablo says, as he says that it makes me miss Patch and I was temptedto run back into the woods.

"Wait, how do you know that Patch said that to me?" I ask, I was slowly backing away from Diablo.

"I've been watching you Nora, I know that you have been having weird visions, but in the end they will piece together and you will get the puzzle."

"What are you talking about? Have you been stalking me!" I growl at him, Patch was the only person that was aloud to stalk me.

He puts his hands up as if he was surrendering. "I'm just saying mate, you have been around Patch for so long, and the fact he is here every time you have the weird visions, is kind of creepy if you ask me."

I felt like going up to him and hitting him.

"Come on Nora, we have to get out of here," he says and grabs my wrist.

"No!" I growl and brush his hands off of my wrist, but his grip was tight and no matter how hard I tried his hand wouldn't come off.

I could feel my phone buzz in my pocket, I decided that whoever was calling was good enough to leave a voicemail.

"Nora, you are coming with me whether you like it or not." Diablo says firmly and twisted my wrist, picked my up and put my around his shoulders.

My feet were on his chest and he kept hold of my ankles, my back was on his shoulder and my neck and head were facing the sky, or the ground.

He was walking, and I was starting to feel dizzy with all the blood rushing to my head. I felt like I was going to pass out any second.

"Nora?" I heard Patch call from in front of me or well in front of Diablo

Diablo let go of my ankles and I fell to the ground landing on my back, and I let out a runt.

"I haven't seen you around lately, who are you?" Patch asks.

"My name is Diablo, I've heard much about you Patch, but I promise I bring no trouble, I'm just Nora's new Guardian Angel."

"YOu bring no trouble? You bring no trouble? I find you carrying Nora on your back and you drop her, maybe paralyzzing her? And you're her new Guardian Angel? You deffinetely must be new at this because you deffineltely suck at this."

Why was Patch being so protective? I thought he was mad at me and wanted to kill me?

But then it hit me, Patch cares about me, he doesn't want to kill me, Diablo had controlled my mind.

I can't get off the ground, if I could I would go and attack Diablo.

"Patch," I tried to yell but it came out barely than a whisper.

"You know whats funny?" Patch asks. "Diablo means Devil in Spanish, and I believe I am talking to the Devil."

"You are very close Patch I'm one of his relatives." Diablo says, but not in his Spanish accent anymore. "YOu might not recognize me because I got to change my looks, apparently Lucifer really like me and decided to give me a second shot at life."

"What the hell are you saying?" Patch growls.

"Aye, Patch mate, sometimes you can be the stupidest creature on Earth, I can't believe I kept gambling with you at Bo's arcade, and I can't believe you were stupid enough to spend most of your fallen angel life with me. But no, you had to save her so you could get your wings back and become a Guardian Angel." Instead of the Apanish accent he had sort of an Irish accent.

It took me a while to remember who he sounded like, and then it hit me. "Rixon."

**Didn't know Diablo meant Devil in Spanish heh? Well neither did I 'till this year, everyday you learn something new. So what did you think? Do you think I should continue writing in longer chapters or keep to the short ones? Well no matter what the cliff hangers will still happen, so sorry about that, anyway, please review and I will see you next time on whatever this is that I am doing with my time... alright bye!**

**You've just had the almost imonderable joy of reading mjgoose which makes you like... a goose?**

**Less than three.**

**Kthxbai.**

**Love,**

**Mjgoose (Molly)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, don't have much to say but this is a pretty long chapter, I hope you like it sorry for spelling mistakes and grammar I am not very good at that stuff and my spell check is not working... Oh and please review the chapter.**

Being paralyzed isn't fun, you can barely move, and for me you could barely talk and I couldn't even focus on the fight that is right in front of me. The good thing is that I have zoned out of the fighting and just focused on getting up.

"She may be paralyzed!" I hear Patch yell.

"I don't give a damn!" Rixon growls.

I lifted my hand off of the ground very slowly, but it was as if the gravity didn't like my hand and it kept pushing it down, so just because my hand was week I had to put it back down.

"How are you her Guardian Angel anyway?"

"the funny thing is Patch, mate I'm really not her Guardian Angel, I just wanted her to trust me so I could get her away from you and kill her. so if you will excuse me while I kill her? 'Kay thanks." I hear Rixon say as he turns around and heads towards me, while I am still laying down on the grass motionless.

He kneels next to my limp body.

"Nora, its been great seeing you, unfortunetly its your time to go." He stands up and pulls a gun out of his pocket and points it at my head.

I sit there staring and the barrel of the gun, watching for the bullet that will end my life, just like my dad's. I see Rixon put his finger on the trigger. As I see him pull the trigger back I watch waiting for my life to end, but all I hear is a click.

"Damn dud."

I let my breathe out. He put in another bullet in the revolver.

He only put one bullet in the six bullet revolver. He spun the bullet in it's holder.

"Only one of these will end your life,let's find out which on will." He points the gun to my head and I close my eyes. I hear a click which meant the bullet wasn't there. I opened my eyes and saw Rixon getting ready for the next shot.

I could feel my fingers move. Great so right when I'm able to move I lose my life, unless.

Rixon was still focusing on the gun. I didn't want to be able to give away that I could move but I moved my ankle just to make sure I could move. Rixon started pointing the gun at me.

I realized I should act now I would never get a chance like this again.

I brought my head up just a little bit and move my right leg just a little, then with all the energy I could I spinned myself on the ground and tripped Rixon. He dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

As Rixon is on the ground I look around for the gun and I see it about two feet away. I didn't know if my legs were up for standing so I crawled to the gun and grabbed it. I have never held a gun before so my hand was shaking.

I point the gun at Rixon.

Rixon looked at me with wide eyes. "Wanna play a little Russian Roulette eh? I doubt you could do it anyway." He says. I stare at him straight in the eye and point the gun at him, I feel my finger go to the trigger and pull it back.

I heard a click, which meant to bullet.

I throw the gun to Rixon who grabs it while its in the air.

We have shot twice and there are four more tries one of us will end the other ones life.

I'm on the ground and here a click. Rixon didn't even tell me that he was going to shoot, but it's okay though since there was no bullet. I guess it really didn't matter. 3 down 3 to go.

Rixon throws the gun at me and I catch it, but I close my eyes when he throws the gun, and to my suprise I catch it, but I hear a click, I didn't think I had shot the gun I opened my eyes and to my suprise I saw that I was pointing the gun at myself.

I hear a chuckly coming from Rixon. "Oh Nora, I was hoping that the bullet was in that one, it would be extremely funny to watch."

"I-I want a redo." I say.

Rixon gives a loud hearty laugh, "Nora, there are no redo's in Russion Roulette, either you die or you don't."

"I wanna take another shot."

"To bad Nora, you already wasted your shot."

"I wanna take another shot." I say more sternly.

"Fine then Nora, take another shot." Rixon says and opens up his arms.

I open the gun straight at his heart so it is a clear shot. I pull the trigger but only that comes out of the gun is a quiet click.

I throw the gun toward Rixon and then it hits me, there is only one left.

I get off the ground and run toward the forest, I don't want to die not now anyway. I hever got to live my life.

"Nora come back!" I hear Rixon growl from far away.

_**Stop.**_

I hear in my head.

"Patch where ar you?" I adk ou in the open.

_**Angel I am right behind you.**_

I turn around in a second.

There is Patch standing there, and right when I turn around he tackles me to the ground.

_**Don't scream, I'm not trying to hurt you.**_

"Yeah right." I whisper, because I don't want Rixon to find me.

_**Angel just listen to me, I am going to save you.**_

I was wiggling under him I was trying to hit him but then he grabbed my wrists and put them on the ground, he was sitting on my stomach and holding down my wrists.

_**Angel listen.**_

"No Patch, you didn't save me when me and Rixon were playing Russian Roulette you didn't stop Scott from shooting me, you will never be there for me!" I almost raise my voice above the whisper but I didn't want Rixon to come find me.

_**Nora, I know I didn't help you, but I knew you got through it fine, you are my strong angel.**_

I get so mad at him that I spit in his face.

Patch lets go of one of my wrists and wips the spit off of his face, then he goes back to gripping my wrists. Only he grips them even harder than before.

_**Now listen Nora, Rixon is going to come, he is coming to kill you but you are going to run before he shoots.**_

"But why are you doing this?" I ask.

_**Because you have an amazing future ahead of you, and I couldn't live without you.**_

This made me a little less mad at him, but I was still pretty mad at him. "How do you know?" I whisper.

_**I know, trust me I know. Now follow my lead.**_

I nod my head.

"Rixon I found her! Come here!"

**How did you like the chapter? What do you want to happen next? I will take any ideas and try to fix them into next chapter. Please review and what not, and I will see you next time on whatever this is that I will do with my time... alright bye!**

**You've just had the almost imponderable joy of reading mjgoose which makes you like... a goose?**

**kthxbai**

**Less than three.**

**Love,**

**Mjgoose (Molly)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, I have been really horrible at updating lately I was hoping to have this story done before Silence came out and well that didn't happen because I was too busy fantasizing what was going to happen in Silence (Which included a lot of Rixon.) I was also too busy re reading Hush, Hush and Crescendo. Well and I couldn't think of how this chapter would go soo... here you go.**

"Ah Patch mate I thought you were against me for the longest time."

Patch turns around. "nah Rixon I've always been on your side."

Patch turns back at me and winks

_**When I ease up you run.**_

I nodded and saw Rixon come from behind a tree.

"Ah Nora I've been waiting for this moment. I went to Hank every Cheshvan but going to Hank isn't like having a human body" Rixon points the gun at my face. "And this is what you get."

I could feel Patch let go of my hands ever so slightly.

_**Run.**_

I heard his words echo into my mind I kicked off the ground and ran deeper into the forest I could hear thumps on the ground. Were they fighting? I rmember something Rixon had said to me about Patch and fighting.

_"He was never very good he alway shad to be patched up."_

From twenty feet away I could hear punches being made. I feared for Patch.

I dared myself to take a peek of what was going on, I went close enough to see them but far enough that they couldn't see me.

I saw that Rixon had Patch pinned to the ground. I was about ten feet away from them. Rixon threw a few punches at Patch I knew Patch couldn't feel it but I still feared for Patch.

My anger got a part of me and I dashed for Rixon I jumped on his back hoping he would ease up on Patch.

"Aye, get off of me."

"Nora, what are you doing?" I hear Patch yell.

"I don't want you to go to Hell." I didn't realize I had eased up on Rixon and he flipped me off his his back with such force that I landed five feet away from Patch and Rixon.

Rixon looks from me to Patch.

"I'll deal with you later love." He goes to Patch and starts hitting him again.

_**Nora leave, he's going to send me to Hell I don't want you to watch.**_

Those words echo through my head.

I jumped up from the ground and ran over to Rixon and Patch. There was a thin piece of air that was between them I took that advantage and squeezed between them.

If you want to send Patch to Hell you're gonna have to kill me." I wasn't afraid of Rixon I've excaped his death trap once before I can do it again... maybe.

"Nora, what are you doing?"

I turn my head and I look into Patch's dark orbs. I found his lips in the dark and kissed them gently.

"Get a room." I heard Rixon grumble.

I broke away from the kiss first. "I love you." was the last thing I said to Patch before Rixon grabbed my wrist and dragged me deeper into the forrest.

**Don't know what is gonna happen next so if you would like to give me some ideas I would gladly appreciate them... and I will see you next time on whatever this is that I am doing with my time... alright bye!**

**You've just had the almost imponderable joy of reading mjgoose which makes you like... a goose?**

**kthxbai**

**Less than three.**

**Love**

**Molly**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys thank you for following me this far I really appreciate it, and well, I guess what I want to say is that I am no longer going to continue with this story because I think a lot of people have lost interest in it and so have I... But I will start a new Hush, Hush fanfic in a little bit and its called 'Trust me With Your Life." Keep your eyes out for it and again I'm sorry if you really liked this story I'm sorry... Thank you for following and I will see you next time.**


End file.
